BAND CLASS WITH TACHI!!
by Inu-Baby
Summary: MWAHAHAHA!! I'm evil!! I have set up a band class and *chuckle* sess plays something that'll you'll never guess!! and then everyone plays an instrument that they hate.. except for some.... so please read and review it!!
1. Default Chapter

3rd Period Concert Band Class  
  
By: Youngmi Moon a.k.a. Inubaby88  
  
Summary: In this story you will learn about the group and other characters that play instruments. I'm the conductor and I'll be telling them what to do. As you can see… I have made this a humorous fanfic and I hope that you will like it. I made some evil evil things in this story that you might like to think as very funny. Well I hope you like this fic.  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry to all you readers that want to read my other fanfics… it's just that not enough people are… hm… enjoying them I guess. Well this is my new fanfic.This one will be chapter fic!! I promise!! But I'll need to get enough reviews!! But I got this idea while playing my instrument and I thought all of it out last night. I was LMAO!! Because of the instruments that I made some of the tachi (group) play. My mom… who was just outside my room… thought I was crazy and left. ^-^' but I hope you really like this one. And please please please! Review and review and review!! I really want at the least 5 reviews!!!I really want reviews!! Thanks!! I hope you like it!! And at the end I'm going to add what instruments they play… so JA!!  
  
C: Conductor=ME!!  
  
N: Naraku  
  
M: Miroku  
  
I: Inuyasha  
  
SE: Sesshoumaru  
  
SA: Sango  
  
K: Kagome  
  
KAN: Kanna  
  
KA: Kagura  
  
KO: Kouga  
  
KI: *shudder* Kikyou  
  
KAE (young): Kaede  
  
Y: Yura  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Their Instruments…  
  
C: WELCOME!!! WELCOME!!! This is your new band room!! My name is Inubaby!! BUT call me your conductor cuz that's what I am!!! Today will be the day where you will meet your new instruments. You will try out for them and I will pick out three that you are the best at!!  
  
SE: And why are we here?! Isn't it that WE get to choose and pick out our instruments?  
  
C: Well if it was then you guys would suck like hell!! *mumur* not like you already do or anything… *mumur* So what I say goes!! And if you don't like it then… you don't like it!!  
  
SE: FEH! Stupid wench!  
  
C: *glare strong enough to kill ten thousand demons* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
K: um… can we get started? I'm really excited about getting my instrument!  
  
C: oh! Okay! Well at least SOME people can appreciate things. Come on! Let's get started! *sets everything up in less than 3 seconds*  
  
Everyone: O.O…  
  
C: Well are you guys coming or not?  
  
Everyone: *nods head and goes over to C*  
  
C: Now! Who shall we start with? *K raises her hand* Okay Kagome! Come on and try the flute. Hmmm… nawww I don't think you'll do this one. What about this one? Hmmm… nawww… I don't think so. *C and K go and do everything and finally come to the clarinet* Hmm… try this one. GREAT! You'll be playing the clarinet!! Here you go! *gives K a package that says Clarinet…*  
  
I: I'll go next!  
  
SE: I will not go!  
  
SA: ME NEXT AFTER INUYASHA!!  
  
M: Then I will go after Lady Sango.  
  
KAN: *in this fanfic she can talk* Then I will go after Miroku.  
  
KA: Then I will go after Kanna.  
  
Y: hmm… then I'll go after Kagura.  
  
KAE: I have never seen anything more interesting in my life… hmm… then I'll go after Yura!!  
  
KI: What is this thing?! It's ugly!! And it's HUGE!! But I'll go after Kaede.  
  
KO: I MUST GO AFTER MY WOMEN!!  
  
I: SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMEN!! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!!  
  
KO: LIAR!! You're just jealous! HUMPH!  
  
I: GRRRRRR…  
  
C: !! HEY!! No fighting here!! BREAK IT UPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kouga you will go after Kikyou.  
  
~~!!~~!!~~After everyone has gotten their instruments… ~~!!~~!!~~  
  
SE: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DO I GET THIS CRAPPY PEACE OF SHIT?! WHY CAN'T I GET AN INSTRUMENT LIKE KOUGA'S AND INUYASHA'S?! WHY DO I GET THIS?!  
  
C: Now calm down. The flute isn't that bad. It has the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. You will play it. And if you don't then you will be a disgrace to the band! And you will be made fun of and you will be punished of everything!!!  
  
SE: You can not punish the Great Lord of the Western Lands!! I am invincible!! No one can ever defeat me!!  
  
C: You wanna bet?  
  
SE: You puny humans can not touch me even if you liked!!  
  
C: You wanna bet?!  
  
SE: Gimme your best shot!  
  
C: *starts to scribble like a mad crazy person*  
  
SE: What are you doing, wench?  
  
C: *finishes* HA!! Lets see you beat this! *ahem* Sesshoumaru goes to Kagome and dips her down. His lips are about 1 centimeter away…  
  
SE: WHAT THE HELL?! OKAY OKAY!!!  
  
C: *smiles confidently* SEE!! I can do anything!!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
K: *is a deep red color* omg…  
  
I: KAGOME!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!  
  
K: *gasping* yea… I'm alright Inuyasha… I'll be fine…  
  
I: Okay.  
  
C: SO~ is everyone satisfied with their instruments?  
  
KI: AND WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE GIGANTIC INSTRUMENT?! Wait… what's it called again?  
  
C: A baritone.  
  
KI: YES!! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE BARITONE!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!  
  
C: *filing her nails while Kikyou throws a fit*  
  
KI: *takes a deep breath* *and is gasping for air*  
  
C: Are you finished yet? I'd like to go on with our practice…  
  
KI: Yes. I'm finished…  
  
C: GREAT!! Now let's get on with practice!! Since you all know how to read music we'll go onto handing out your books and music!! *hands out books and music* now! Let's get started!!  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!! And now I'm going to end it here!! I know it wasn't that funny at the beginning but it'll get better!! Please read and review!!  
  
Naraku: Tuba  
  
Miroku: Trumpet  
  
Inuyasha: Percussion  
  
Kouga: Percussion  
  
Sesshoumaru: Flute  
  
Sango: Trombone  
  
Kagome: Clarinet  
  
Kagura: Saxophone  
  
Kanna: French horn  
  
Yura: Bari. Saxophone  
  
Kikyou: Baritone  
  
Kaede: Tenor Saxophone  
  
Inubaby: I play the Clarinet!! 


	2. Their First Peice of Music!!

Band Class with Tachi  
  
By: Youngmi a.k.a. Inubaby  
  
A/N: I'm BACK!! This is the second chapter to BAND CLASS WITH TACHI!! Thank you to my only reviewer!! *AHEM!!* And I will add Rin and Shippo… I think I forgot all about them or I just didn't want to add them cuz they were a little too young to play instruments but since you want them I'll just add them…! And yes I do play the clarinet!! And I like the flute too cuz I used to play one!! And my cousin plays the flute too!! But I'm going to add Shippo and Rin in. Hm… maybe I should make this a school fic… oh well just tell me if I should… I think I'm going to make Shippo and Rin twins and they are older!! MWAHAHAHA!!! And they are new to this school!! MWAHAHAHA!! Okay I'm finished talking so read!! And review!!  
  
C: Conductor=ME!!  
  
N: Naraku  
  
M: Miroku  
  
I: Inuyasha  
  
SE: Sesshoumaru  
  
SA: Sango  
  
K: Kagome  
  
KAN: Kanna  
  
KA: Kagura  
  
KO: Kouga  
  
KI: *shudder* Kikyou  
  
KAE (young): Kaede  
  
Y: Yura  
  
SH: Shippo  
  
R: Rin  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Their First Piece of Music!!!  
  
SE: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO PLAY THIS?!  
  
C: Why? What's wrong with it? It's just a piece of music!  
  
SE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "JUST A PIECE OF MUSIC"?!?!?!?!?  
  
C: *looks at a complicated piece of music* (A/N: and for those of you who are in band class and have had really hard pieces of music that you don't know any of the notes and rhythm then you know how this band class and my band class feels!!) What's wrong? It's just that I thought it'd be fun if we started off with (insert a very hard piece of music… I don't know any… well I would think of Invicta… but you guys might not know what that is…). So I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
K: No! Of course we don't mind! ^_^'  
  
I: I can't even read this!! What the hell is this stuff?!  
  
K: SIT!!!  
  
I: OOMF!!  
  
C: okay then! If you guys don't have any problems with this kind of music then let's start!! OH! Did I forget to mention that we have 2 new students coming in our class? They are Shippo and Rin! They are twins! Rin is playing the oboe and Shippo is playing the bassoon.  
  
SH&R: Hi, everyone!  
  
C: Sesshoumaru~ Rin is going to sit next to you so will you kindly scoot over next to Kagome, please?  
  
SE: The Great Sesshoumaru will not move for anyone!  
  
C: *glare* What did you say?  
  
SE: eep! Um… gladly!  
  
Everyone else in the room: *chuckle*  
  
I: LOL!!!  
  
C: Care to share what's so funny to the class, Inuyasha?  
  
I: I-um… no ma'am *looks down at the ground with a defeated look*  
  
Everyone: *chuckle*  
  
C: Okay then! Let's start off with a C major scale as a warm up!!  
  
I: uh… what's a C major scale?  
  
C: *sigh* *mumbles* you're hopeless. *regular voice* Okay! For those of you who don't know what a C major scale is raise your hand!  
  
Everyone: *raises hand*  
  
C: And I thought you guys were somewhat smart…  
  
SE: What did you say?  
  
C: Nothing… you guys I think we all need to go back into 5th grade and learn our scales!  
  
Everyone: …  
  
C: *time machine appears* C'mon you guys. Let's go.  
  
Everyone: O.O *goes into the time machine*  
  
Compy: Where do you want to go Inubaby?  
  
C: I wanna go back to the time when the group was only in 5th grade.  
  
Compy: Yes Ma'am!  
  
I: Why is your name Inubaby? That's like my name and baby at the end…  
  
C: umm… that's none of your business!  
  
I: And another question. How old are you?  
  
C: uhhh… nothing that you need to know!  
  
I: Since you didn't answer one question answer the other!  
  
C: DETENTION!! Yelling at the conductor is not respectful!  
  
I: Then answer my question how old are you? You look really young.  
  
C: I'll tell you at detention. Come to school at 7:00 am. And if you're a sec late from my watch then you'll get another detention!  
  
K: *whisper to Sango* Geez… my other teachers weren't this mean…  
  
C: We're here~ Now let's see what you guys were doing in the 5th grade year. *they watch what happened in the 5th grade* My god… you guys are HORRIBLE!! *faints*  
  
Everyone: O.O okay~  
  
C: I'm alright! *gets up and dusts herself off*  
  
Everyone: … -_-; we have the strangest teacher…  
  
C: Now let's go back and try to fix up some things… Compy! Back to the present time!  
  
Compy: Yes Ma'am!  
  
C: We're back~ now let's get some things straight here… you had Mr. Kreke?  
  
Everyone: *nod nod*  
  
C: Oh my dear Lord… Someone catch me…  
  
M: *comes immediately by my side and catches me*  
  
C: Thanks…  
  
M: *rub rub*  
  
C: ACK! *smack*  
  
M: O.O what did I do?  
  
C: RUB MY BUTT!! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!! HENTAI!!  
  
Everyone: -_-; Miroku never learns…  
  
Y: Can we just start with our band rehearsal? I really don't want to talk all day about some retarded things…  
  
C&M: *in the background while Yura is talking* DETENTION FOR YOU TOO!!  
  
M: That means I get to spend more time with you!!  
  
C: HENTAI!!!!  
  
Y: Are you even listening?  
  
C&M: *abruptly stop arguing* uh… sorry…  
  
KI: Yes I'm really tired of hearing your conversations while we're supposed to be rehearsing!!  
  
C: oh! Sorry! Okay! Let's start off with learning the C major scale! Now I hope everyone knows every note right?  
  
Everyone: Do you think we're stupid or anything?  
  
C: Yes… but let's get started. First, play your C. Then, your D. Then E, F, G, A, B, and then C again. Good. And that's all there is to it. That's the whole C major scale.  
  
N: This is pitiful! I can play these stupid things! Nothing is impossible for me!!  
  
C: Really? Then how 'bout we have a contest. You and me. And whoever wins will teach the class or whatever you want. And whatever we say goes. Alright? Deal?  
  
N: Deal! *Inubaby and Naraku shake hands*  
  
C: Okay then. First, let me get out my instrument. *Inubaby gets out her instrument which is very very pretty…*  
  
Everyone: *gaze* wow~ pretty… *they have turned into living zombies! AHHH!!*  
  
C: *ahem* hello? Okay, Naraku! Let the games begin!  
  
N: Let's get this started and over with!  
  
C: Kagome? Do you mind if you be the judge?  
  
K: No! Not at all! I'd love to!  
  
C: Okay! Thanks!  
  
K: Okay. The first event is the chromatic scale!  
  
  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ MWAHAHAHA!! END!! ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
A/N: Sorry But I'm ending here. I just feel like it. And as you can see that I purposely made Rin the oboe player to sit next to Sesshoumaru!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Well anyways… but to those of you that want to know where the other characters are… they'll be coming in soon… like later on in the story… but don't worry!! They'll be here! Why do you think I put them in the character place thingy anyway? And if you don't know then I'd say you're pretty stupid… but you guys should always… I mean ALWAYS review! Cuz 1. I will update the rest of my fanfics… 2. cuz you people are good to me!! And 3. you want me to continue this fanfic!! And BTW I want at the least please! 7 reviews!! Or 5!! Please!! Or even three!!! I beg of you!! Well okay! Bye! JA!!  
  
  
  
Naraku: Tuba  
  
Miroku: Trumpet  
  
Inuyasha: Percussion  
  
Kouga: Percussion  
  
Sesshoumaru: Flute  
  
Sango: Trombone  
  
Kagome: Clarinet  
  
Kagura: Saxophone  
  
Kanna: French horn  
  
Yura: Bari. Saxophone  
  
Kikyou: Baritone  
  
Kaede: Tenor Saxophone  
  
Shippo: Bassoon  
  
Rin: Oboe  
  
Inubaby: I play the Clarinet!! 


	3. The Contest

Band Class with Tachi  
  
By: Youngmi a.k.a. Inubaby  
  
A/N: Sorry this took a really long… but I had some trouble with my parents… it's really hard for me… it's just not fair… they can do whatever they want but then I can't do whatever I want… grr… oh well. It doesn't matter anymore… and I also went on a vacation to Chicago and Michigan. But that's besides the point. So, how'd you like the last chapter? Well, the next chapter is just going to be the dedication chapter… cuz I didn't do one for any other chapter… so whoever reviewed will get a special thanks from ME!! Woohoo~! Well, now that you've heard my story about my parents… and my vacation… then on with the FANFIC!!  
  
P.S. Please, review after you read…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone… so you no sue me.  
  
C: Conductor=ME!!  
  
N: Naraku  
  
M: Miroku  
  
I: Inuyasha  
  
SE: Sesshoumaru  
  
SA: Sango  
  
K: Kagome  
  
KAN: Kanna  
  
KA: Kagura  
  
KO: Kouga  
  
KI: *shudder* Kikyou  
  
KAE (young): Kaede  
  
Y: Yura  
  
SH: Shippo  
  
R: Rin  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Contest  
  
K: Let the games begin! The first event: The Chromatic Scale!! First up, Naraku. Oh! And you must start on the lowest G. You have to go up and back down 3 octaves.  
  
N: Alright. That's a synch. Okay. *don't feel like typing it all out…* *Naraku misses 10 notes while going up and down*  
  
K: And Naraku has missed 10 notes in all. Now, Inubaby's turn! Also known as our Conductor.  
  
Everyone: *cheering* *clapping*  
  
C: Thank you! Thank you!! Now, watch and be amazed Naraku.  
  
N: Feh! Whatever!  
  
C: *plays whole thing perfectly ^-^V*  
  
K: And Inubaby has won this round with no notes missing.  
  
C: Thank you, Thank you!!  
  
K: The next event is to play a song without ever playing it before. In other words, sight reading. Naraku go first please.  
  
N: Now I know I can do this. This'll be a synch. Gimme the piece of music. *looks at music* Wow… This is easy… *Naraku plays it perfectly*  
  
K: And Naraku got a perfect! Now, Inubaby's turn.  
  
C: ^-^ Okay… Here it goes. *plays it perfectly*  
  
K: Inubaby has also got a perfect!! Now, there are 8 more events so prepare your selves because they get harder as they go! Okay. The next event is the "Play as many scales in a row for one minute" eve-  
  
*BOOM!!*  
  
SA: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!  
  
M: What do you mean? I was just trying to reach my mute*! It's not my fault that I accidentally touched your butt! Don't blame it on me!! Please!! Don't hurt me!!  
  
C: *sigh*… Miroku… you are really getting on my nerves today. Now, you're going to get a detention too. And it will be the same time as Inuyasha's detention. So be on time. *turns to Sango* Good job! Just next time… hit him a lot harder.  
  
SA: Alright! Thank you!  
  
C: No prob. Hmmm… I really don't want to do this contest thing anymore… so let's just say that I won. And then later we can continue the contest.  
  
N: But… but… I was winning…  
  
C: Yea right… Okay, now that that's over… let's get started on our real band rehearsal. Okay, so this'll be the tree pieces that you'll play on our concert… Now if you have any questions just ask. And now we'll get started if no one has any questions.  
  
R: *whispering to Sesshoumaru while they aren't playing* Hi… my name's Rin. What's yours?  
  
SE: Grrr… Get away from me you little wench! I never wanted to sit be you and I'm not going to talk you! *normal voice… most likely shouting…*  
  
C: *AHEM!!* Excuse me, Sesshoumaru. But was I interrupting your conversation with Miss Rin here?  
  
SE: Yes you were. *turns to Rin* Now, where were we? Ah… yes. The fac-  
  
C: That was supposed to be a rhetorical question you boneheaded dick!  
  
SE: *abruptly stands up* what did you call me you wench?!  
  
C: I called you a "BONEHEADED DICK"!!! Can you not hear me?!  
  
SE: Are you challenging me?!  
  
C: YEA!! COME ON!! BRING IT ON!!  
  
SE: Alright!! You asked for it!! *about to attack but I take an arrow and shoot it at him pinning him to the wall… but since he's a demon… it wouldn't really matter now would it?* OOMPH!!  
  
C: HA!! That's what you get from messing with me!! MWAHAHAHA!! Now class, that's what you will get if you bother me. And since I'm already about more than ¾ pissed off, why don't we just not get the conductor mad. Okay?  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
C: Okay. Now, let's try playing our first piece. Okay. A one, a two. A one, two, three, four.  
  
Everyone: *starts playing *HORRIBLE**  
  
C: O.O… um… STOP!! *sigh* well… I guess we'll take this piece a little bit at a time…  
  
I: Um… Conductor…  
  
C: Just call me Miss Moon.  
  
I: Oh. Okay. Um… Miss Moon.  
  
C: Yes?  
  
I: I don't understand my rhythm thing. It's sort of confusing. Can you help me?  
  
C: Sure. Which part is confusing you?  
  
I: *points to a part* this part.  
  
C: Alrighty then. I'll play it and then you can play it. *I play it*  
  
Everyone: Wow… that was amazing…  
  
C: ^-^; thanks. *turns to Inuyasha* Now you try.  
  
I: *trying again and again*  
  
C: Now practice this at home.  
  
I: *mumbles* who would want to…  
  
C: What did you say? *glare*  
  
I: *gulp* nothing…  
  
C: That's what I thought. *goes back to rest of band* Now, let's try this again. A one, a two. A one, two, three, four.  
  
M: Gimme a break, Gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that kit kat bar! *yawn* When's lunch?  
  
C: Miroku~ will you please stop singing? Before I blow up?!  
  
M: O.O sorry…  
  
C: Okay… Now where was I? Ah! Yes. There, okay let's start up again. A one, a two. A one, two, three, four.  
  
Y: It's gettin' hot in here. So take off all your clothes~  
  
C: Yura… will you stop singing? PLEASE?! You guys are this close *has hand motion with two fingers really close together* from getting yourselves a detention… and I mean it.  
  
Y: It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes~  
  
C: YURA!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!  
  
Y: *turns my direction* hm? Is there something wrong? Did you want to talk about something?  
  
C: *really pissed* class, is it just me or are these people really stupid?  
  
Everyone: REALLY STUPID!!!  
  
C: Okay… cuz that's what I thought. I just didn't want to think wrong… *turns to Yura* Now Yura. I want you to take the headphones off and turn your CD player off. And don't bring your CD player to school. Or else I'll take it away. And I mean it.  
  
Y: Yes ma'am.  
  
C: Okay… on with the pieces.  
  
  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
*For all of you who don't know what a mute is… it's where it makes the trumpet seem a little screechy, high pitch sound. It gets pretty annoying once you listen to it for almost a year and a half…  
  
A/N: My goodness gracious… I feel like shit… Sorry… but I really do… I why don't I just leave it there and then just continue it on the next, next chapter… And for Christ's Sake!! Just click the damn bottom cuz I want reviews!! I write about six pages and I'm tired!! So please just push the god damn bottom!! Thank you. Remember… the next chapter is a dedication chapter… so if you don't want to read that then just wait some more… And this is dedicated to Rank-Chan and Lilfoxgirl. Thank you and goodnight!! 


	4. The Piece

Band Class with Tachi By: Youngmi a.k.a. Inubaby  
  
A/N: Sorry this took sooo long. it's just that my mommy is giving me homework and I can't go on the internet anymore. well, until I've finished my homework. so I haven't been able to really, update anymore. so please forgive me. but I'll try and sneak on once in a while. and then. also, ff.net isn't working so that's another thing that I couldn't update anything. So please enjoy this while you can. Oh! And read and review!! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Don't sue.  
  
KEY -thinking-  
  
C: Conductor=ME!! N: Naraku M: Miroku I: Inuyasha SE: Sesshoumaru SA: Sango K: Kagome KAN: Kanna KA: Kagura KO: Kouga KI: *shudder* Kikyou KAE (young): Kaede Y: Yura SH: Shippo R: Rin  
  
Instruments played: Naraku: Tuba Miroku: Trumpet Inuyasha: Percussion Kouga: Percussion Sesshoumaru: Flute Sango: Trombone Kagome: Clarinet Kagura: Saxophone Kanna: French horn Yura: Bari. Saxophone Kikyou: Baritone Kaede: Tenor Saxophone Shippo: Bassoon Rin: Oboe Inubaby: I play the Clarinet!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Piece C: *sighs* Now, everyone, listen up! I'm giving you a new piece. It's Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. And don't complain that you've already played this because I won't take your crap!! Cuz I'm already pissed off at you people!!!  
  
KAN: Um. teacher?  
  
C: Yes, Kanna?  
  
KAN: When do we eat lunch?  
  
C: Okay. I'm not answering that question. Sorry, Kanna but I'm not.  
  
KAN: *suddenly Kanna gets really mad* AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!  
  
C: O.o. grrrr. YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR TEACHER LIKE THAT?! And I thought you were a good student. *sniff*  
  
N: *chuckles evily*  
  
C: *turns head towards Naraku* Did I just hear you chuckling evily? Or was it just my imagination?  
  
N: Just your imagination! ^-^;  
  
C: That's what I thought.  
  
SE: Hey, wench. I would like to ask how long we're going to be here.  
  
C: What did you just call me?! DETENTION!!!  
  
SE: I, Sesshoumaru, will not be at your stupid detentions.  
  
C: You wanna bet? I bet you an extra $20 that you will be here.  
  
SE: Alright. Let's shake on it.  
  
C: Fine. *shake shake*  
  
K: Um, Conductor? You didn't exactly tell us when we leave here.  
  
C: Well, I think I'll keep you guys in here for another 2 hours and then we can go out to have lunch which, of course, is on me! And then we'll play for another 2 hours and then you guys can all go home.  
  
K: 0.0 Um, o.k.  
  
C: Great! Then let's get started on that new piece of ours. Sesshoumaru, will you please do the honors of passing out the sheets of music to the right people, please?  
  
SE: Why should I, the great Sesshoumaru, do anything for a pitiful human like yourself?  
  
C: Because I asked nicely and if you don't then you'll be paying for everyone's lunch today.  
  
SE: Feh!  
  
C: That's what I thought.  
  
I: *gets music* HAH!! I can play this! This is a cinch! -What the hell is this thing? I can't even read what this says!! What the fuck?!  
  
C: Well, then Inuyasha. You can play first and be a good example for us! Don't worry. You'll do fine! ^-^  
  
I: -Sure I'll do fine! I don't even know what this thing is!- Um, okay.  
  
C: Please do it on the mallet part.  
  
K: -Hahahaha!! I have to watch this!! Last night Inuyasha told me he didn't know how in the hell he was supposed to play music when he didn't even know how! Whoo~ is this going to be great!-  
  
SE: -I have to watch this. I must watch my half brother fail.-  
  
N: -Inuyasha probably can't even play a note!!-  
  
KO: -Kagome! I will prove to you that I am better than this dog-turd!!  
  
I: Alright. -Here goes nothing-  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~ A/N: I didn't want to write anymore so I just decided to end this here. You'll probably get the next chapter sooner than this. I promise. I think. well, I hope you enjoyed it!! R&R!!!  
  
Next Chapter: 'Inuyasha Totally Screws Up!!' it's just like it says. 


End file.
